The purpose of the Cancer Functional Imaging Core at Johns Hopkins is to provide state-of-the art noninvasive imaging capabilities to Cancer Center members. Applications that are currently available using magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy and radionuclide imaging span molecular, cellular, preclinical human tumor model studies and clinical imaging. The Core is currently in the process of installing a new 9.4T horizontal bore magnet. Small animal PET and SPECT imaging systems as well as a Xenogen optical and VisualSonics ultrasound imaging system are also available. This equipment is housed in a 2,400 sq. ft. small animal imaging facility in the Broadway Research Building (BRB) overseen by a full-time manager. These facilities form the Cancer Functional Imaging Core. To understand and exploit molecular pathways in cancer for therapeutic strategies, it is essential to detect and image the expression of these pathways, and determine the impact of this expression on function at the cellular level, as well in vivo. MR, radionuclide and optical techniques have a vast array of capabilities to characterize function. These imaging techniques are also easily translatable into the clinic, and are therefore compatible with 'bench to bedside' applications. Dr. Zaver M. Bhujwalla is the Director of the Cancer Functional Imaging Core. She is also the director of the JHU ICMIC (In Vivo Cellular Molecular Imaging Center) Program and Associate Director of the JHU SAIRP (Small Animal Imaging Resource Program). Dr. Bhujwalla has an outstanding track record in MR molecular imaging applications in cancer. The two Associate Directors, Dr. Martin G. Pomper and Dr. Dmitri Artemov are well known investigators who have played a key role in the establishment ol Molecular Imaging at JHU. Dr. Pomper is also Director of the JHU SAIRP and Associate Director of the JHU ICMIC.